El best friend de laney capitulo 2
by alexarojo2001
Summary: Segunda parte :3 solo espero que esta les guste :)


OK, Primero que nada quiero disculparme por a ver dejado el 1 capitulo hasta hay XD, es que estoy "castigada" y por decir a si, me quitaron la computadora XP(solo la puedo utilizar para tarea) y sin tener que decir que este es un reto para mi ya que e tenido que finir que hago tarea o cuando se acerca mi mama a donde estoy yo y la computadora tengo que abrir otra pagina y fingir que estoy leyendo la guerra de troya. Buaaanoo (XD) mientras siga viva segire con el fic, a si que aquí esta:

CAPITULO 2: Encontrarse con un viejo amigo.

Laney fue en su patineta asta llegar a la estación de trenes, los chicos estaban tras ella, espiándola, asta que un muchacho de pelo rojo salió del tren.

El tenia un muy buen físico para su edad, tan alto como corey, flaco pero no tanto para decir que esta mal nutrido, su tes blanca, unos ojos verdes como el pasto, pelo desordenado, unas cuantas pecas en el puente de su nariz, la forma de su cabeza era similar a la de corey, camisa verde pasto mangas cortas, cuello de tortuga color verde lima, una chaqueta amarillo mostaza las mangas asta los codos, jeans rasgados de mezclilla y tenis converse rojos. En su rostro pegada una mirada tranquila, y el se dirigía asta laney, quien solo sonreía a el.

?: Hola laney!-dijo abrasando a laney-

LANEY: Hola alex!-dijo devolviendo el abrazo y por falta de espacio, se rompió el abrazo-

ALEX: Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía-dijo soltando una lagrima-

LANEY: Ya se, tranquilo, todo será diferente aquí en pisceville-dijo dándole un abrazo reconfortante a su amigo-

ALEX: Gracias laney *sniff*, es solo que, me sentía tan solo, mi mama-su voz se quebró y lloro en brazos de laney-

LANEY: Ya, ya, tranquilo-dijo acariciando su pelo-

-CON LOS CHICOS-

Eh hay se ve a un corey hirviendo de rabia, su cara tan roja como un tomate y siendo sostenido por un par de gemelos haciendo el mayor esfuerzo por mantener a su líder de banda tranquilo.

COREY: Como rayos se atreve, ¡nadie esta autorizado a tocar a si a "mi" lanes!

KIN: Espera acabas de decir "mi lanes"?! –sonrisa picara se dibuja en su rostro-

COREY: N-no –se sonrojaba por la vergüenza-

KON: Oh, hermano, claro que lo hiciste!- dijo con una sonrisa-

COREY: Estan alucinando… les afecto el calor? –dijo nervioso-

KON: HM!... entonces ¿Por qué estas todo rojo?-pregunto que se le extiede mas la sonrisa, mientras corey sonrojaba mas difícil-

COREY: Ah… el calor? –dijo inventando otra excusa-

KIN: Si, claro, otra vez culpando al calor –dijo rodando los ojos, corey sacudió la cabeza y voltear a ver asía donde Alex y Laney estaban, por suerte seguían hay simplemente platicando-

-CON LANEY Y ALEX-

ALEX: Hey, laney –dijo llamando su atención-

LANEY: Si, que sucede alex? –dijo dudosa-

ALEX: Perdón por la pregunta, pero, ¿de casualidad los conoces a ellos? -dijo apuntando a donde corey, kin y kon se encontraban, laney solo frunció el seño-es que nos han estado observando y eso es…raro. –dijo después-

LANEY: Oh, valla que si los conozco, no se que hacen aquí –dijo mientras los miraba confundida- vamos con ellos alex.

ALEX: Ok –dijo siguiendo a laney-

-PUNTO DE VISTA DE COREY-

Oh, miércoles, se dirigen hacia nosotros, lanes se va a enojar con todos nosotros ahora, y posiblemente nos dejara en el hospital gravemente heridos.

-FIN DE PUNTO DE VISTA-

Laney camino algo confundida asta los chicos seguida de alex, y los dos llegaron asta ellos un poco confundidos.

LANEY: Chicos, podrían explicarme… ¡que rayos pasa aquí! –inmediatamente kin y kon se encogieron temblando y escondiéndose tras corey y simplemente apuntándolo diciendo-

KIN: El te explica! –temblando y apuntando a corey-

KON: Sea lo que sea, el tubo la culpa- dijo con la misma reacción que su hermano-

COREY: Valla ayuda amigos!-dijo molesto corey-

LANEY: Ahora…¡exijo explicaciones, core! –dijo cerrando los ojos y apretándose frustradamente el puente de la nariz-

COREY: Eh, mmm… es que… yo… ¡QUERIA ACOMPAÑARTE ASTA AQUÍ A VER A TU AMIGO!... si, a si fue –dijo nervioso-

LANEY: …OK… -dijo la pelirroja algo confundida-

ALEX : Bien, ahora yo estoy confundido ¿quienes son?- dijo algo confundido pero alegre-

COREY: Nada mas y nada menos que los mejores amigos de lanes en pisceville!-dijo abrazando a laney-

ALEX: Genial!, pero, ¿por que seguir la asta aquí, si pudieron haberle dicho que si podían venir con ella? –dijo con duda el pelirrojo-

KIN: Por que…a si, por que hoy íbamos a salir entre amigos, pero laney nos dijo que iba a recogerte y que no podía venir con nosotros, pero, corey se puso nervioso de que fuera sola y aquí estamos –dijo tomando al final una gran bocanada de aire-

LANEY: Pero, para que preocuparse? Yo me puedo cuidar sola!-dijo molesta la chica pelirroja-

ALEX: Si, tiene razón, todavía me duele ese golpe… aunque fue hace…como 7 años-dijo viéndose el lugar del golpe-

COREY: Que es lo que quieres decir? –dijo arqueando una ceja-

LANEY: Bueno, aquí va-dijo recordando-

-FLASHBACK: HACE 7 AÑOS EN MELLOWBRUCK-

En el parque, se encontraba una pequeña niña de 6 años, con el pelo rojo como el fuego, asiendo caso omiso a lo que le rodeaba, ella estaba muy distraída jugando a perseguir a una mariposa, desde atrás de ella estaba un niño pelirrojo que la observaba con cautela.

LANEY: Ji, ji, ji –reía mientras perseguía a la mariposa en el pequeño jardín de flores, en el alrededor ella deslumbraba alegría-

?:Esta vez- sonrío malévolamente- si la asustare-dijo extendiendo la sonrisa-

El niño camino hacia ella con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido. Ella se detuvo de correr un momento, pero mantenía su sonrisa, ella se hinco entre las flores y después se sentó tranquilamente entre ellas con cuidado de no aplastarlas, mientras hacia una pulsera de flores. El se detuvo tras ella y grito:

?:GRAGR!- rugió ferozmente, asiendo que la pequeña niña pelirroja volteara rápidamente, sin embargo, no lo suficiente lento para darse cuenta de quien era, en ese instante en el que volteaba jalo e la pierna del chico, provocando que el callera quejándose y gruñendo, rápidamente en cuanto callo ella se trepo a el jalando los brazos del chico hacia su espalda.

?:Te asuste? –sonrisa boba pegada en su cara y todavía adolorido del impacto-

LANEY: Alex?!- rápidamente bajo de el y lo ayudo a levantarse- perdón, enserio siento haberte tirado al suelo-dijo apenada- es solo que me asuste un poco–dijo con una sonrisa apenada-

ALEX: Si!, al fin te asuste -dijo bombeando el brazo al aire- AUCH!-dijo sobándose el brazo y laney lo miraba con preocupación pero el solo sonrio-estoy bien-dijo dedicándole otra sonrisa-

LANEY: Seguro?!, yo podría curarte o podría ayudarte a ir a casa o-ella fue cortada por alex que simplemente le sonrió y dijo-

ALEX: Lanyana Penn!, dije que estoy bien, tranquila –dijo retirándose-

LANEY: … Ok…

-FIN FLASHBACK-

KIN: Ssss, eso debió doler hermano-dijo a alex-

ALEX: Y si que lo hizo –dijo sonriendo-

KON: Y… que hacemos ahora? –dijo con duda-

COREY: Que les parce si vamos a mi casa y vemos una película –dijo tranquilo pero alegre-

TODOS MENOS COREY: Si! –sonrientes-

-EXCELENTE TRANSCICIÓN-

Corey dejo pasar a todos a su casa y dijo:

COREY: Ok… entonces… que película quieren ver.

KON: Que tal… una de terror.-dijo alegre-

KIN: Si!-chocando los cinco con su hermano-

ALEX: Claro que si! -dijo entusiasmado-

Laney se encogió de hombros y dijo:

LANEY: Si, por que no –dijo tranquilamente con una sonrisa-

COREY: Ok, escogeré la película de terror mas aterradora que nunca -dijo intentando asustar a los gemelos y funciono-

KIN: S-si –dijo aterrado-

LANEY: Bueno, entonces supongo que ire a hacer las palomitas –dijo levantándose del sofá, hiendo hacia la cocina-

KON: Yo te ayudo laney-dijo siguiendo a la pelirroja-

-YA QUE SE FUERON COREY HABLO-

COREY: Ok…-se dirigió hacia alex y lo miro directamente a los ojos- a si que, alex, cuales son tus intensiones hacia lanes?! –dijo serio que realmente eso asusto a alex y a kin, pero alex se armo de valor-

ALEX: Mira, corey, mis intensiones no son mas que de amistad a caso ¿no sabes lo que se siente no ver a tu mejor amigo durante 6 años?-dijo algo molesto- y sinceramente yo quiero mucho a laney, ella es como una hermana para mi, se que ella me apoyara y yo le apoyare a ella, ella es la única que me puede dar felicidad en este momento, y es la única en la que puedo confiar plenamente, por favor deja eso tontos celos, sabes que no soy un rival, por que ella solo tiene ojos para ti-dijo algo serio-

COREY: … ¿Qué es lo que quieres decir?! , yo vi cuando te abrazo!-dijo molesto-

ALEX: Permite me explicar eso, yo no vine aquí por que si, mi mama-su voz se quebró y miro al piso, inmediatamente corey se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía-ella… se fue, me dejo solo y en cuanto la señora penn se entero me dijo que viniera a su casa y que ella me alojaría por unos cuantos años-dijo dejando escapar una lagrima, kin miro con enojo a corey, esperando a que se disculpara-

COREY:E-enserio lo siento –dijo mirando al piso, alex sonrio y dijo-

ALEX: Tranquilo, esta bien –dijo con su animo habitual-

Laney y Kon llegaron a la sala con palomitas y sodas en sus manos.

KON: Que paso aquí? –dijo viendo a alex con una lagrima en su mejilla-

ALEX: No, no pasa nada-dijo limpiándose la lagrima con una sonrisa-

LANEY: Ok… hay que ver la película!-dijo con entusiasmo

KIN: Si! -dijo con genuina felicidad-

Corey camino hacia el DVD y metió la película en el, apago las luces y se sento con todos.

ALEX: Kin, cuanto apuestas a que ni con esta película, laney se asusta? -susurrando-

KIN: Ja!, veras que si se asusta, 20 dolares a que sucede!-susurrando

-DESPUES DE LA PELICULA-

Se ve a kin y kon escondidos y temblando tras el sillón, corey casi llorando del miedo, alex con una cara de trauma y en cuanto a laney…

LANEY: QUE! Eso fue todo! Esta película es un fraude! –dijo con molestia, mientras los chicos la miraban con asombro al menos uno no…exacto alex.

ALEX: Que es lo que dijiste kin?-dijo con una sonrisa mientras sin ganas kin le entregaba 20 dolares-

COREY: Pero que rayos lanes! Como que no te dio miedo!? –dijo con una cara sorprendida, laney solo se encogió de hombros-

KON:SI! Esa película casi me hace llorar! –dijo todo asustado-

Laney solo se volvió a encoger de hombros, saco su celular y checo la hora.

LANEY: Oh, oh creo que me pase del toque de queda, mi mama me va a matar!-dijo preocupada-

COREY: Mmm, tengo una idea, por que no llamas a tu mama y le dices que si te puedes quedar para una pijamada! -dijo con entusiasmo el peli-azul-

LANEY: Pues… tal vez funcione –dijo algo alegre, mientras llamaba a su mama-

Des pues laney colgó, se dirigió hacia los chicos y dijo:

LANEY: Mama dijo que esta bien pero que mañana llegue a la hora que me pide-dijo chocando los cinco con corey- y ustedes, kin?

KIN: Lo mismo con nuestra mama-dijo feliz-

KON: Entonces, que quieren hacer? -dijo alegre-

LANEY: Que tal videojuegos! –dijo sonriendo-

TODOS MENOS LANEY: Si! -con entusiasmo-

-JUGANDO VIDEOJUEGOS-

COREY: Ok, el control solo es de dos jugadores… ¿quien juega primero? –dijo con una sonrisa tranquila en su cara-

ALEX Y LANEY: Yo! –dijeron levantando las manos-

ALEX: Ja, yo te puedo ganar-dijo confiado-

LANEY: No-oh –dijo en forma de burla-

Corey les entrego controles y ellos empezaron a jugar, laney apretaba con agilidad y rapidez los botones del control, mirando con una cara de confianza, mientras tanto a alex no le iba tan bien, sus dedos resbalaban en los botones creando movimientos torpes y miraba con una cara de preocupación, an cuanto a los demás miraban con atención asta que…

GAME OVER (esto estaba dirigido para alex, ya que laney había ganado)

LANEY: Que decía señor?! -dijo burlona la pelirroja, mientras alex hacia un puchero-

ALEX: Como lo hiciste? Nadie antes me había ganado en este juego! –dijo en forma de berrinche-

LANEY: Laney Penn jamás revela sus secretos -dijo soltando el control en el sillón-

KON: Chicos, estoy cansado y si vamos a dormir?

TODOS MENOS KON: Esta bien – algo cansados-

-KON ESTA CANSADO TRANSCICIÓN-

(ARRIBA EN EL CUARTO DE COREY)

Todos pusieron mantas en el piso, se acostaron y corey a pago la luz encaminándose hacia su cama, se a costo y no podía dormir, seguía teniendo miedo por la película, sin decir que casi lloraba cuando la estaba viendo, el observo a laney, ella dormía tranquilamente con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, y corey tubo una idea, se paro de la cama y se encamino a laney, se hinco y le toco el hombro, ella despertó con una mirada cansada.

LANEY: Core, que haces despierto a estas horas –susurro la peliroja-

COREY: Lo siento lanes, es que tengo miedo, no puedo dormir, podrías dormir conmigo hoy-dijo con ojos de cachorro, esos ojos siempre le funcionaban con ella-

LANEY: Ok core, pero tienes que dormir –dijo algo somnolienta, corey solo asintió con la cabeza y ella se paro del piso, tomo una de las cobijas y se a costo en la cama inmediatamente se durmió con la misma expresión tranquila en su rostro-

Corey se a costo a su lado se tapo e intento dormir, en cuanto cerro los ojos, pero, sintió una sensación de calor en el se volteo para ver a laney abrazando lo, el beso su frente y dijo

COREY: Buenas noches "mi" lanes –dijo que cerro sus ojos y durmió profundamente.

Y Asta aquí la dejo, mañana publico el siguiente capitulo, si es que puedo, y si no será esta semana. Espero que les a ya gustado nos leemos después ;)

-ALEX-


End file.
